Good Luck!
by MiloLM
Summary: Un misterioso hombre albino y una bella mujer de la nada hicieron su aparición frente a los cuatro hermanos mutantes, alegando que ahora los cuatro eran los nuevos dueños de una multimillonaria compañía internacional. Y luego de unos contratos, un poco de magia para ser humanos y teletransportación, un último deseo de buena suerte es lo que tienen. Y de seguro la necesitarán.


Un misterioso hombre albino y una bella mujer de la nada hicieron su aparición frente a los cuatro hermanos mutantes, alegando que ahora los cuatro eran los nuevos dueños de una multimillonaria compañía internacional.

Luego de aquello, no se lo creyeron, obviamente. Aunque luego de demostrar un contrato y otros cuantos trucos de magia que los convirtió en humanos, no tuvieron de otra más que creerlo.

Ahora deberían tener mucha suerte. ¿La tendrán?

* * *

—¡Ya sabía yo que esos idiotas eran unos bandidos! —Se quejó por quinta vez Rafa, y pateó con fuerza una lata que se encontraba cercana a su posición—. La próxima vez déjame matarlos a todos, Leo.

—No —negó secamente el mutante de bandada azul, cruzándose de brazos—. Ya lograste hacer demasiados escándalos, y los vecinos llamaron a la policía.

—Técnicamente ya no podíamos hacer nada más que salir de ahí. —Aclaró Donnie recostado en un cartel.

—Para mí fue divertido. —Avisó un alegre y desinteresado Mikey, y los demás lo miraron con aburrimiento.

Nadie notó las siluetas que se ocultaban en la oscuridad. Las dos personas que sonreían al encontrar finalmente a sus presas.

—Ya, bueno —afirmó Leo con tono algo rendido y cansado—. Es hora de que volvamos a casa. —Ordenó decaídamente.

—Antes de eso, ¿podrían esperarnos, jovencitos? —Inquirió una nueva voz masculina, y los cuatro mutantes se irguieron de golpe y prepararon sus armas. Pero ninguno de ellos logró ver al causante—. ¡Oh! Esas armas no serán necesarias. No vengo a hacerles daño.

—¿Quién eres? Muéstrate. —Ordenó Leonardo con seriedad.

—Bueno. Si así me lo piden… —dijo algo cansado, y enseguida salió de unas sombras enfrente de ellos un hombre vestido de traje blanco, con cabello de igual color pero de ojos totalmente negros—. ¿Ya ven? No voy a hacerles daño en absoluto.

—¿Un humano? —inquirió confundido e impresionado el hermano mayor.

—¿Y por qué no nos teme? —preguntó igual de impactado Rafa, aunque también sospechando.

—Aww… ¿Cómo podría alguien temerle a esta preciosidad? —Cuestionó de repente una voz femenina, y de la nada una bella mujer albina apareció detrás de Mikey y lo abrazó melosamente—. Es _tan_ _tierno_ que me lo quiero comer a besos.

—¡WAAA! —exclamó el menor, espantado ante el acto de sumo cariño tan repentino. Se apartó de golpe y se escondió detrás de Donnie cual niño asustado. La mujer desconocida simplemente sonrió dulce y le lanzó un beso amoroso.

— _¿Qué mierdas…?_ —soltó algo asqueado Donatello, mirando raro a esa bonita fémina.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren con nosotros? —interrogó finalmente el líder, ya seriándose.

—Nada que tenga que ver con dañarlos —aseguró el hombre albino con tranquilidad y una sonrisa simpática—. En realidad nosotros solamente vinimos a avisarles de su nueva fortuna.

—¿For… tuna?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó entusiasmado, y lanzó confetis de la nada—. Mi nombre es James Dwir, y ella es mi hermana Elizabeth Dwir. Por cierto, tú, chico —apuntó hacia Rafa, quien se confundió y lo miró raro—. Sí, ¿tú estuviste en sus últimos momentos con una señora anciana en un hospital?

—Eh… ¿Sí? —contestó algo confundido, y Donnie abrió grande los ojos de la impresión.

—¡Ajá! ¡Todo esto se debe a ti! —Afirmó con alegría el hombre, confundiéndolos una vez más—. La señora con quien pasaste era en realidad nuestra madre y la dueña de tres grandes compañías de negocios internacionales. Ella… lastimosamente falleció, pero antes de eso ordenó a su abogado incluir en el testamento a cuatro jóvenes que ella consideró bastante importantes, gracias a ti.

—… _¿Qué…?_

—¡Así que sí! —Exclamó una vez más, levantando los brazos con emoción y lanzando más confetis—. ¡Ustedes desde este momento son los nuevos dueños de una de las empresas de la señora Dwir! ¡Felicidades! —lanzó más y más confetis y su hermana le siguió, dando muchos aplausos de alegría.

Y los cuatro hermanos quedaron en blanco, observando al par de ridículas personas que festejaban algo realmente imposible.

—¿Oh? ¿No están contentos? —preguntó algo confundido James, parando sus festejos.

—¿Acaso está jugando con nosotros? —inquirió Leo, totalmente confundido e incrédulo.

—¡Claro que no! —Negó, ofendido—. ¡Desde este momento, en el que los hemos finalmente encontrado, se han convertido en lo nuevos dueños de esta importante compañía! Me gustaría que mostraran más respeto por el legado de madre.

—Si es así… ¿Eso significa que somos millonarios? —preguntó inocentemente el de bandada naranja.

—¡MIKEY! —exclamaron a coro los tres hermanos mayores.

—¡Así mismo! —Afirmó alegremente Elizabeth, y fue hasta el menor, apartando de un empujón al científico que anteriormente era el escudo humano del menor—. Desde ahora ustedes tienen todo el dinero que podrían imaginar.

—Sigo sin creerles. —Declaró con aburrimiento Rafael, tan pesimista como siempre. Pero esta vez tanto Leo como Donnie estaban de acuerdo con él.

James soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Bien, bien. Vean esto —pidió, y con un chasquido hizo aparecer de una nubecilla de humo una hoja de papel, y luego se la entregó a los impresionados chicos—. Es el contrato, es real. Todo está escrito ahí.

Donatello agarró ese papel, y rápidamente lo leyó, abriendo grande los ojos al darse cuenta de que sí, era verdad. Inclusive había un sello con un emblema muy conocido.

—T-tiene razón. —Afirmó con los ojos en blanco el científico.

—Pero, ¿cómo? Si esto es real, ¿cómo rayos dirigiremos una compañía, si somos mutantes? —preguntó un ansioso Leonardo.

—¡Ah! No hay problema con eso —aseguró tranquilamente el hombre, confundiéndolos aún más—. Solo habrá que convertirlos en humanos y ya.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo piensa hacer eso? —Inquirió curioso y molesto Donnie—. ¿Acaso tiene algún experimento que pueda convertir mutantes en humanos?

—Oh, claro que no.

—…

—Pero sí magia, y es más fácil y práctica.

—… ¿Magia? ¿Habla enserio?

—¡Claro!

—… Señor, ¿seguro que no inhaló algo tóxico mientras venía a la ciudad? Ya sabe cómo es New…

—¡Niño insolente! ¡Yo no tomo drogas!

—No dije que tomaba drogas, simplemente me preocupó que…

—Liz —lo interrumpió, dirigiéndose a su hermana, quien dejó de abrazar a Mikey y se puso seria y firme. James sonrió de lado de manera algo oscura—. Pienso que es hora de comenzar con la transformación, ¿no crees?

A la fémina se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡Claro! ¡Yo me encargo de los menores!

—… No me refería a eso.

—… Oh. ¿Lo otro?

—Sí.

—¡Ah! Igual me quedo con los menores.

—¿Qué? —Soltó Rafa, algo confundido pero mayormente intrigado—. ¿A qué se refieren? ¿Qué es lo que…?

De pronto James volvió a chasquear los dedos, y todos aparecieron en una habitación negra. Luego ambos albinos hicieron brillar sus manos y tocaron las cabezas de los chicos, durmiéndolos. No tardó mucho en que sus cuerpos comenzaran a cambiar nuevamente, y una vez la transición había acabado, comenzaron a despertar otra vez.

—¿Qué demonios nos pasó? —preguntó Rafael, quien se ponía de pie junto a los demás.

—Me siento raro. —Alegó Mikey, algo mareado.

—¡Oh! ¡Son tan lindos! —Exclamó Elizabeth con una cara de que delataba todos sus pensamientos—. ¡Quiero…!

—No —negó su hermano, cubriéndole los ojos a ella, y luego volviendo a chasquear los dedos para aparecer ropa enfrente de los cuatro nuevos chicos humanos—. Vístanse. No querrán que esta pedófila los viole a los cuatro, ¿o sí? —Bromeó divertido, y ella le gruñó—. Yo me encargaré de ella por ahora. Adiós y… ¡Buena suerte! —se despidió con tranquilidad, y pronto desapareció de ese lugar junto con Elizabeth, dejándolos solos.

— _¿Qué…?_ —inquirió un anonadado, confundido y mareado Leonardo.

Y no tenían idea de cuánto necesitarían ese deseo de buena suerte desde ese momento.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Me salió más largo de lo que esperaba, pero espero que no los haya decepcionado :'v_

 _¡Los quiero! ¡Nos vemos! :D_

— _ **Melody.**_


End file.
